<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дотла by Terquedad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583252">Дотла</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad'>Terquedad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Catholic, M/M, Seducing, Smoking, Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, bad influence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Куроо приходит в церковь исповедаться в тяжких грехах мафиозной жизни. Однажды это становится привычкой. Однажды Святой отец Цукишима сдается.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дотла</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вдохновлено <a href="https://twitter.com/limachan_art/status/1328365362375761922">артом</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218122">Работа по той же АУ</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Простите, Святой отец, ибо я согрешил.</p><p>Он всегда появляется под конец месяца, заходит в исповедальню последним. Замирает ненадолго, будто решаясь, опускается на колени и складывает руки в молитвенном жесте. Цукишима не видит точно через забранное тонкими деревянными рейками окно, но угадывает движения по игре света.</p><p>— Я не был на исповеди уже месяц.</p><p>Цукишима не помнит, кто еще из его прихожан приходит так регулярно — все они слились в единый фоновый шум. Но помнит день, когда запомнил этот вкрадчивый тихий голос. Тогда листва горела красным, по высоким витражным окнам колотил дождь, с грохотом летела по водостокам вода. Дождь лил всю ночь, все утро и весь день, его свежесть проникала в церковь, мешалась с пропитавшим стены тягучим запахом расплавленного воска, сквозняки касались кожи влажной прохладой, на каменных плитах растекались лужи от чужих ног. </p><p>— Я убил человека, — сказал он тогда.</p><p>— Я снова убил, — повторял порой.</p><p>— Я раскаиваюсь, — говорил он, как того требовали правила. В голосе — ни капли сожаления. Никаких обещаний прекратить, перестать это делать, остановиться. Никаких оправданий, что это были плохие люди, что он просто спасал свою или чужую жизнь.</p><p>— Если бы я вырос в другом мире, — сказал он однажды, — быть может, все было бы иначе. Но если выбирать: я или меня, я не вижу вариантов. </p><p>У Цукишимы жизнь тоже была не сахар, вот только его приютила церковь, она же его и спасла, не дав натворить больших бед. И вот теперь он слушал, как человек за резной деревянной стенкой, отполированной временем и прикосновениями рук и тканей одежд, признается в том, как отнимает людские жизни. Говорит об этом так же, как люди беседуют о погоде — с холодной вежливостью необходимости чем-то занять время, пока не подвернется собеседник поинтереснее или не случится что-то из ряда вон. Для Цукишимы это и случилось тем самым дождливым ноябрьским днем. Он слушал и слушал, не в силах сделать ничего, кроме как просить покаяться и перестать. Вот только это не работало — он ничего не мог остановить.</p><p>Тайна исповеди абсолютна — они оба прекрасно это знают. Один говорит, второй слушает, сжимая Библию в пальцах, потом — молчит, не в праве поделиться хоть с кем-то. </p><p>Цукишима против воли думает, что однажды приходить он перестанет. Что с ним будет? Арестуют? Убьют? Его не должно это волновать, но мысль всплывает раз за разом, вместе с тихим:</p><p>— Простите, Святой отец, ибо я согрешил.</p><p>Сперва он просто говорил и уходил быстро, стоило назначить епитимию. Цукишима не знал, выполнял ли он их, все равно ничего не меняется — никто этого не скрывал, — но назначал раз за разом, надеясь, если не наставить на путь истинный, хотя бы облегчить душу.</p><p>— Хотел бы я вас увидеть, — сказал он однажды.</p><p>— Хотите исповедаться лицом к лицу?</p><p>На это решались немногие: сложно смотреть на Святого отца и рассказывать о совершенных ошибках. Порой кто-то просил открыть окно — Цукишима никогда не возражал, не мог. Но он не попросил и этого, лишь ответив:</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Они могли уже видеться. На службах, когда зал был полон прихожан, в любое другое время, когда Цукишима шел по церкви, пока в ней были люди. Он даже стал осматриваться, гадая, здесь ли он? Как выглядит? Сам начал всматриваться в мелкие просветы деревянного окошка, но кроме пальцев рук и темных волос не рассмотрел ничего.</p><p>Он не знал, зачем ему знать его внешность: чтобы остерегаться или посмотреть в глаза?</p><p>Цукишима даже начал ждать.</p><p>Дверь закрылась с громким стуком. Дыхание по ту сторону — тяжелое, загнанное. Он принес с собой запах летнего дождя и чего-то еще и непривычную, гнетущую тишину. Он не встал на колени, а, судя по всему, сел на пол.</p><p>Молчание затянулось. Никакого привычного «я согрешил», никакого неискреннего «я раскаиваюсь», никакого нового «я убил». Да и с последней исповеди прошла лишь пара недель.</p><p>— Святой отец, — раздалось настолько глухо, что Цукишиме показалось, он ослышался.</p><p>В этот раз все шло не так.</p><p>— Все пошло не так, — подтвердили его мысли. — Нас ждали. Кто-то сдал. Я потерял друга. Я найду предателя и убью его. Скажите, Святой отец, за месть за друга тоже дорога в ад?</p><p>«Да», — хочет ответить Цукишима. «Не убий», — хочет сказать он и добавить совсем бесполезное: «Прости его, как Бог прощает все грехи наши».</p><p>Но Цукишима молчит.</p><p>— Я все равно туда попаду. Так какая разница за что.</p><p>— Чем я могу помочь облегчить вашу боль?</p><p>— Знаете, в детстве мне постоянно снились кошмары. В них я умирал. Мама, пока она еще у меня была, держала за руку, чтобы я успокоился. Только так удавалось прогнать эти сны. Святой отец, можно подержать вас за руку?</p><p>«Нет», — крутится на языке, но вместо этого Цукишима открывает разделяющее их окно. Если он может сделать что-то, если такая малость может облегчить чужую душу, почему бы и нет. Он ничего не теряет.</p><p>От прикосновения губ к руке он все-таки теряет — почву под ногами.</p><p>— Что вы творите? — получилось не строго, скорее жалобно.</p><p>— Еще немного, Святой отец, всего минуту.</p><p>Его держат так, что захотел бы отнять руку — не вышло бы. Почти больно. От новых прикосновений губ бросает в жар. Он слегка прикусывает кожу на запястье; заставляет раскрыть ладонь и прижимается к ее центру, ведет носом выше, касается языком подушечек пальцев, трется о руку щекой.</p><p>Цукишима жмурится изо всех сил и просто старается дышать ровно. Воздух в церкви тяжелый, плотный — как он раньше этого не замечал. Хочется, чтобы кожи коснулся сквозняк, чтобы дверь распахнулась, и по огромному залу со сводчатым потолком прокатился ветер, проникая везде — в исповедальню в первую очередь.</p><p>Он не сразу замечает, когда все прекращается. Забирает руку, даже не выглянув — закрывает окно.</p><p>На коже остаются следы крови и призраки чужих прикосновений.</p><p>— Простите, Святой отец, я, кажется, вас испачкал.</p><p>Цукишима рассматривает руку так, будто внезапно она стала чужой.</p><p>— Мне нечего дать вам в благодарность. Могу сказать свое имя.</p><p>Вечером дома Цукишима трет руку до покрасневшей кожи. Следы крови давно уже смыты, прикосновения — нет. Он неистово молится и просит прощения сам не знает за что. За то, что не воспротивился, за то, что поддался соблазну, за то, что ни о чем не жалеет.</p><p>Сложно отмаливать грехи, когда в голове чужим голосом до сих пор звучит «Куроо Тецуро».</p><p>Он приходит снова и снова. Цукишима больше не ждет, скорее — боится. Куроо просит о встрече за пределами исповедальни, хотя бы в общем зале. Цукишима неизменно отвечает: «Нет». Сидит за наглухо закрытой дверью до тех пор, пока церковь не опустеет полностью.</p><p>Не спасает.</p><p>— Так и знал, что вы красавчик, — раздается насмешливый голос.</p><p>Цукишима удобнее перехватывает Библию и смотрит на сидящего в первом ряду Куроо. Черные волосы, длинная челка падает на один глаз, чертей в зрачках можно увидеть и на расстоянии — они не скрываются, приветливо машут рукой и манят к себе, — ухмылка на губах и огонек на кончике зажатой в них сигареты. Цукишима оглядывается — больше в церкви нет никого.</p><p>— Здесь нельзя курить.</p><p>Цукишима выхватывает сигарету до того, как успевает подумать, что с ней делать. От тлеющего табака идет тепло. Куроо ловит его за запястье, тянет к себе. Снова обхватывает фильтр, касается губами пальцев. Цукишима отпускает сигарету, Куроо его руку — нет.</p><p>— Присядьте, Святой отец, и обещаю, я ее затушу.</p><p>— И никогда не будете так больше делать.</p><p>Солнце на улице — яркое, неудержимое — прожигает высокие разноцветные витражи насквозь. Куроо кивает, и блики на его лице играют, завораживая, черти становятся еще привлекательнее.  </p><p>Цукишима садится поодаль, Куроо тушит сигарету о пачку и кидает окурок внутрь нее. Прячет пачку в карман белой расстегнутой на несколько пуговиц рубашки. Цукишима против воли смотрит на его увитые татуировками руки, на губы. Цукишима не хочет вспоминать прикосновения, не может о них забыть. Он мысленно назначает себе епитимию лишь только за то, каким взглядом Куроо на него смотрит. Еще одну за то, что не встает и не уходит. Он трет шею, оттягивает ворот, сильнее сжимает Библию и сводит колени.</p><p>Куроо садится в пол-оборота, закидывает ногу на ногу, а руку — на спинку. Пальцами почти прикасается к чужому плечу. Цукишима не двигается, не отстраняется. Цукишима будет молиться всю ночь, но даже этого будет мало.</p><p>Тяжелая, обитая железом деревянная дверь отворяется со скрипом, гулко звучат чужие шаги, отражаются от стен и сводов. Цукишима вздрагивает, будто его поймали за чем-то запретным. Куроо смеется.</p><p>Его смех — звонкий, искренний — Цукишима раньше не слышал.</p><p>— Вы меня боитесь, Святой отец?</p><p>— Нет, — получается слишком резко.</p><p>Дверь с грохотом закрывается — почему так громко? Цукишима всегда наслаждался тем, как в церкви тихо, теперь же ему кажется, он слышит вой вечно гуляющих здесь сквозняков, шипение, с которым горят свечи, даже звук, с которым ветер снаружи бьет по шпилям. Сильнее всего слышит — свое и чужое дыхание.</p><p>— А стоило бы.</p><p>Опасность и раньше привлекала, будоражила кровь и звала за собой. Цукишима думал, что служение Богу лишило его этих страстей, на деле — лишь оттянуло неизбежное. Он понимает, что пропал, еще до того, как Куроо целует его впервые.</p><p>— Я замолю грехи за нас обоих, — шепчет он в губы, руками шаря по грубой ткани сутаны.</p><p>Цукишима не думает, что хоть что-то сможет ему помочь.</p><p>— Простите меня, Святой отец, ибо я согрешил. Я не был на исповеди целый месяц.</p><p>А кажется — вечность.</p><p>Цукишима жмурится, сцепляет пальцы в замок и медленно дышит. Ничего не говорит — в этом нет нужды. Куроо давно не ждет от него слов, кроме согласия упасть с ним в омут с головой.</p><p>— Я думаю о вас ночью и днем. Особенно ночью.</p><p>«Пожалуйста, хватит», — думает Цукишима, глупо надеясь, что если Куроо не захотел прислушаться к его словам, то, быть может, прочтет мысли, отступит, оставит в покое. Не утянет за собой на самое дно адского пламени.</p><p>Куроо мысли читать не умеет, молчать — тоже, отступать — тем более. Он рассказывает, о чем думает, что представляет, что хочет сделать — таких откровений эти стены не знали.</p><p>Цукишима снимает очки, давит основаниями ладоней на глаза. Он не сразу замечает, что голоса больше нет, за окошком не видно тени — за шумом крови в ушах не услышал, как Куроо тихо вышел. Цукишима сидит еще несколько минут, а может — часов. Он боится открыть дверь и столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу. Знает, что в глазах у того не будет ни капли сожаления. Знает, что сам равнодушно посмотреть и уйти не сможет.</p><p>Они сталкиваются нос к носу, когда снег отбеливает землю, а под сводами гуляют особенно морозные сквозняки. Не первая зима, в которую Куроо приходит в церковь, первая, в которую Цукишима сам подается ему навстречу.</p><p>Холод стены чувствуется даже сквозь сутану.</p><p>— Тише, Святой отец, — смеется Куроо, — вы же не хотите, чтобы нас услышали.</p><p>Цукишима закусывает тыльную сторону ладони. Угол укромный, но это только две стены и густая тень. Если посмотреть налево, можно увидеть танец пламени церковных свечей. Цукишима глаза не открывает. Надеется, что стоит подождать — все исчезнет, окажется очередным сном, что беспокоят его почти каждую ночь. Но прикосновения шероховатых ладоней с каждой секундой становятся все ощутимее. Сутана бесстыдно задрана, язык ласкает член сквозь ткань. Становится холодно, влажно, но каждое касание согревает изнутри, постепенно разгоняя сковавший тело озноб.</p><p>— Простите, Святой отец, я не могу иначе.</p><p>Куроо говорит тихо, Цукишима предпочел бы, чтобы он вовсе молчал.</p><p>Еще бы предпочел…</p><p>Громкий несдержанный стон отражается от стен, Цукишима судорожно вдыхает и снова впивается в тыльную сторону ладони зубами. Чужой неслышный смех касается кожи, губы — головки. Куроо втягивает член в рот, вылизывает по всей длине, заглатывает почти до основания. Руками сжимает ягодицы, толкая на себя. Цукишиме кажется, что он горит, а пламя это наслаждения или ада — не понимает, не хочет разбираться.</p><p>Куроо дает передышку, спускается губами по бедру, целует под коленом, ладонями оглаживает бедра. Подхватывает одну ногу и закидывает себе на плечо. Ведет пальцами между ягодиц, слегка царапает ногтем и давит, одновременно накрывая член горячим ртом. Цукишима сжимается вокруг пальца, толкается вперед, кончает, совершенно теряя рассудок и не понимая, что происходит. Разжимает наконец зубы и открывает глаза — все плывет. Взгляд с трудом фокусируется на поднявшемся Куроо. Он улыбается сыто, стирает с подбородка каплю спермы, ведет по пальцу языком. Смотреть на него невыносимо, Цукишима опускает взгляд, натыкается на явно выделяющийся под тканью черных брюк стояк, на пыль на коленях.</p><p>Куроо берет Цукишиму за руку, губами прижимается к налившемуся красным месту укуса.</p><p>— Простите, Святой отец, я, кажется, вас испачкал.</p><p>Цукишима будет молиться сутки напролет.</p><p> </p><p>— Простите, Святой отец, ибо я согрешил.</p><p>Цукишима не слушает дальше, он резко распахивает дверь, нос с носом сталкивается с Куроо. Тот улыбается и тянется губами к губам.</p><p>А в следующий раз будет молиться еще дольше.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382948">Burn to cinders</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021">WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>